Tiens moi la main
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: "Tu as peur de mourir ? Oui. Mais sans toi, moins. Tout fait moins peur quand on est deux.  On sera toujours ensemble. Oui. Toujours"


**Disclaimer :** je ne remercierai assez JK Rowling d'avoir créé Harry Potter, et je ne la maudirai jamais assez pour avoir fait mourir mes personnages préférés les uns après les autres...

**Pairing/Personnages : **Bon, oui, d'accord on pourrait croire que c'est un Twincest (c'est ce que m'a dit ma soeur/bêta-lectrice quand je lui ai montré) mais bon voilà je laisse votre imagination décider pour vous si oui ou non c'est un Twincest... Comme c'est (pas) étonnant ! Les personnages sont (bien évidemment) les frères Weasley, parce que je les aimes beaucoup :D

**Un dernier mot ? **C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Je peux te voir sans te parler. Il me suffit de regarder dans le miroir. Mon reflet, c'est toi…<em>

_-Alors tu n'as plus peur d'être seul ?_

_-Si. Même si le regard qui me fixe est le même, que le sourire est le tien, je ne pourrais ni te parler, ni te toucher._

_-… ça te rend triste ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais tu sais, tu ne m'oublieras pas._

_-Je sais. Mais si je finis par ne plus te ressembler ?_

_-ça n'arrivera pas. Nous sommes jumeaux. Tu es moi…_

_-… et je suis toi._

_-Nous serons toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui. Toujours. »_

Dans le miroir de la salle de bains, Fred le fixe d'un air pensif, les cheveux en bataille, la mine fatiguée. Il essaye de sourire, pour se remémorer son visage joyeux, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas le courage de rire. Son jumeau étire ses lèvres dans un sourire triste, mélancolique. Leurs doigts se touchent, même s'il ne sent que la surface froide et polie du verre. Il ferme les yeux pour tenter de retrouver la chaleur et la douceur de ses mains. Par réflexe, il porte son poignet à ses lèvres pour sentir son sang palpiter dans ses veines, et il a l'impression de sentir la vie couler dans la main de Fred. Sa voix agréable résonne au lointain dans sa tête, il revoit son dernier sourire. C'était celui qu'ils se réservaient avant de finir toutes leurs farces. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu entendre l'écho de ses derniers mots sonner comme du cristal dans un Poudlard bruyant et croulant sous la bataille.

-Il n'y a que toi pour finir ta vie sur une blague et un sourire…

Sa voix à lui est enrouée et tremblante.

Il sort sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

« _On va y aller Georges, on va aller à Poudlard. Harry a besoin de nous._

_-Bien sûr qu'on y va. Mais t'as pas intérêt à crever, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

_-On est jumeaux, non ? Des jumeaux ça meurt ensemble ou ça continue ensemble. On sera toujours ensemble._

_-Ouais, toujours. »_

Ils avaient tort. Même s'ils le savaient tous les deux, ils avaient pourtant voulu y croire… Mais la mort n'avait de pitié pour personne.

Pourtant, ils auraient préféré rester tous les deux dans leur bulle d'innocence. Ils n'avaient besoin que de la présence de l'autre pour vivre.

Oui. Georges _survivait _à présent. Son monde s'était écroulé. Il avait perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et ils ne s'étaient même pas dit « au revoir ». C'était sûrement parce qu'ils pensaient mourir en même temps, chacun complétant l'autre jusqu'au moment fatidique. Comme pour leurs farces.

_« Tu as peur de mourir, toi ?_

_-Oui. Mais avec toi moins. Tout fait moins peur.._

_-Quand on est deux._

_-Tu penses que ça fait mal ?_

_-Peut être qu'ensemble non. Comme quand maman nous gronde._

_-Mmh. J'ai peur de mourir sans toi. Et j'ai peur que tu meures sans moi._

_-Alors, si tu meurs, je te tiendrais la main comme si je mourrais avec toi. Et si je meurs, je rigolerai, parce que ce sera la fin de ma blague._

_-Mais si tu n'es plus là, je devrais la continuer tout seul… ?_

_-Jusqu'à ce que tu la termine toi aussi. Et on pourra rigoler ensemble, comme si tout ça était une très bonne farce, celle de toute une vie. »_

Il n'avait plus la force de rire, maintenant. Mais, se disait-il toujours, peut-être trouverai-t-il la force plus tard, à la toute fin. Et à ce moment-là, quand il éclaterai de rire, celui de Fred résonnerait comme une mélodie dans sa tête. Ce serait le plus beau de toute sa vie. Le dernier. Et, s'il regardait dans un miroir, le visage radieux de Fred l'accompagnerait dans sa chute, pour qu'il ait moins peur. A deux, ils étaient plus forts. Ils avaient tout le courage du monde, ils se sentaient invulnérables, intouchables. Tant qu'ils se tenaient la main, ils n'avaient pas peur.

Georges regarda d'un air triste la paume de sa main. Il croyait voir celle de Fred.

Une larme s'écrasa dessus.

-Putain, Fred… Pourquoi t'es parti…?

_« Dis..Si je mourais avant toi…tu m'en voudrais ?_

_-…Ben...C'est comme finir une blague tout seul, tu vois ?_

_-Oui, on a pas la force de rire.._

_-Parce que l'autre est parti._

_-Tu te sentirai seul ?_

_-Plus que tout._

_-…Au point de vouloir mourir ?_

_-…Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi. »_

Le vent fouettait ses cheveux, tout était calme, la voie lactée déversait doucement son flot d'étoiles sur le manteau noir de la nuit. Assis sur le rebord de pierre, il regardait le miroir qu'il tenait à la main. Fred lui adressait un petit sourire triste.

-Fred, commença-t-il,rompant le silence, j'ai très peur sans toi. J'ai peur tout le temps. Je ne veux pas mourir, sans toi ça fait trop peur. Je ne peux pas vivre, sans toi j'ai trop mal. Je pensais que voir les autres et me remémorer nos souvenirs me suffirait mais ça me fait mal au cœur.

Te voir sans que tu puisses me répondre, ça me rend triste. Si je ne tiens pas ta main dans les moments difficiles, je suis aussi peureux qu'avant.

Je veux que tu reviennes.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues.

-Ils m'en voudront, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ils m'en voudront de les avoir quittés mais ils savent que je ne peux pas continuer. J'ai l'impression que je n'avance pas sans toi. Je ne vis pas. Ça n'a aucun sens…

Ça me fait tellement mal de vivre…Ça me fait tellement peur de mourir sans toi… Finir une blague tout seul..c'est si dur..

Un rire cristallin déchira la nuit et Georges bascula en avant.

Le visage radieux de Fred l'accompagna jusqu'en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin :<strong> bon et bien j'espère que je n'ai pas fait saigner vos yeux avec ce one-shot, huhu... C'est ma première fic sur le fandom Harry Potter et surtout ma première fic sur Fred et Georges alors soyez indulgents !

...

Bon, en fait non, lâchez-vous, si vous trouvez ça nul, beau, niais, bizarre, louche, triste, pas clair, ou que vous êtes tout simplement rageux, dégoûtés que j'aie fait mourir notre petit Georges, contents d'avoir une fic en plus sur les frères Weasley, moqueurs parce que vous trouvez ma fic nulle, ou bien vous êtes juste satisfait, je ne peux pas le savoir pour vous alors laissez une review !

PS : si vous avez un avis constructif, je serai ravie de discuter avec vous (autour d'une tasse de thé ? :D) pour corriger mes erreurs


End file.
